A Woman's Love
by Hannio
Summary: We can all kinda guess what's happening in the mens mind during the cell games but what about bulma and ChiChi? well this is what I think they'd be thinking about. Please Review


A Woman's Love __

A Woman's Love

By

Hannio

****

Chi Chi's Point of View

I didn't need anyone to tell me. I already knew. Maybe it was a six sense but inwards I knew the exact moment my Goku died. My heart stopped and pain engulfed me, not again. How could I lose the one man I loved more than anything again, memories of the last time surfaced, at the same time as I was feeling such despair and pain I was angry, no I was fucking pissed off. How could he do this. He left me again, alone. While he's gone I'm left here to try and pick up the pieces of my life .

I can't stay mad at him though because I know he loved me as much as I loved him and it those memories that will keep me going. Right now with all this turmoil inside me I would honestly want to die to be with him. at least then I know we would always be at peace with each other. There be no worry about a new threat to the world. No more worrying about whether I'll ever see my husband and son alive again. It would be perfect

As pleasant as the thoughts may be I know it could never be. If I die then my little boy Gohan would be alone and I can't do that to him. I could never be happy or at peace if I knew Gohan was sad and alone, not even with Goku by my side.

My little Gohan. He's not so little any more. I've tried to be a good parent to him I really have. I know everyone thinks I'm too harsh on him and that I should cut him some slack about him studying but I can't. I try to make him study because I know how much it would help him in the future. It would give him some sort of future. I want him to succeed I want him to do well because I don't want him dying young due to fighting. Like his father did.

People won't understand, because they haven't gone through it, though Bulma's about to start. I've lived through it all I seen what happens when people fight I've been there myself and lived through it, but I have seen what it has done to Goku. I've seen him come home in every imaginable state due to fighting. I've seen him become depressed when it's just the two of us, because of his memories. All he has seen is death and despair. I don't want Gohan living that, going through all the pain and suffering and I know that deep down Goku doesn't either.

People are always going to critise me, saying I'm too harsh on the pair of them and that I should calm down. It's not as easy as that, I love them both so much that I can't stand the thought of anything happening to them. Deep down I do this for them to convey my love for them because there is nothing stronger in this world then a woman's love for her husband and son.

****

Bulma's Point of view

Were they ok. That was the only thing that kept on going round my mind. Was my husband and son ok. My heart was beating uncomfortably hard. I could feel the sweat trickle down my temple but I couldn't move. Were they ok.

At that moment Trunks screamed and I realised my grip had tightened I loosened it and looked down into my son's face again experiencing the sweet knowledge that he was mine and always would be. I never understood Chi Chi till now, I always thought she was too harsh on Gohan, now I know why. I smoother back his lavender hair and watched his face as he finally stopped crying and opened his big blue eyes at me and than laughed softly in his way. So much like Vegeta and yet so different. I loved that baby to death and I would die if anything happened to him.

Yet his future self was down there fighting Cell right now. Was he ok?. Deep down I knew he wasn't. I can't explain how I know. when I first saw him I thought he was familar, it was only till later I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was my son, he was so handsome and he was strong like his father, but he was different softer. More human. I knew it cut him up the way his father treated him. I had talked to Vegeta about it but he's too pig headed to listen. All Trunks wanted to do was impress him and Vegeta didn't care. My poor son. I just pray that it will be different for my baby. That he didn't have to go through the pain and despair that the older Trunks had. I can understand Chi Chi better than I thought I don't want my son to fight. It's a furtile wish since I know he has to but I don't want him to lose his innocence because when it's gone it will never be back.

Then there was Vegeta. If someone ever came up to me before and said that I would have a child with him and marry him. I would of laughed in their face just before I hit the person down. I hated the Guy like I've never hated anyone before. There was something about him. He was so arrogant and selfish and yet I felt drawn to him. There was something behind it all that had me intruiged. Before I knew it I was in love with him that had to be the most foolish thing I've ever done but I couldn't help it. then that night. The night Trunks was concieved. That was so special to me and I think it was to him as well. All I have is the knowledge that deep down he does love me I know it and he knows it though he tries to fight it. It's one battle he won't win.

I stood staring out the window seeing the sun shining on the sparkling blue water it was hard to know that this scene might be gone in a moment, taking everything away, but at least if I die right here right now. I would finally know how it feels like to have a child I adore and a husband I love and to finally experience the true extent of a woman's love.


End file.
